


Art: Stranger in Love

by davincis_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Appearances are deceiving, Arts, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hadn't expected a call from his brother after two years of silence at Stanford. He certainly hadn't expected to hear that Sam wanted to meet up during summer break. However, there is something strange about Sam. (Illustrations for the SPN J2 Big Bang of the same name found  <a href="http://spangielka.livejournal.com/14451.html">at spangielka's LJ</a>)  </p>
<p>Fic Spoiler in End Notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Stranger in Love

Cover Art:

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=stangersinlove600-1.jpg)

 

Digital Painting:

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=strangersdrawing600.jpg)

Click here for full sized painting:  
[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=strangersdrawing1200.jpg)

Divider:

[](http://s616.photobucket.com/albums/tt242/davincis_girl/?action=view&current=strangerdivider600final.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> ***SPOILER FOR FIC IN NOTES....READ FIC FIRST***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I was intrigued by spangielka's idea of a Dean/shapeshifter!Sam story and the theme of the fic that who is really a person is not so easily defined.


End file.
